Taishoua
by XHelloPockyDesuX
Summary: Lost in a abandoned village filled with strange creatures that are destined to kill them, the Axis powers along with my OCs have to find a missing friend, Incredible dangers might be met. M for Violence Hinted N.ItalyxOC Please R&R!
1. Sayonara

_**Hey guys! Yep, Taishoua is the song from Higurashi Kai's ending but it describes my dream. Yep, I dreamt of this last night and thought it would be a great (or barely good) fanfic. Now, its not fluff everywhere. This is one depressing and violent story. If you have not read my other story then here is useful info:: Japan is Akane and Mi-chan's big brother, Cleo is Cairo, the capital of Egypt, Akane is Osaka and Mi-chan(or Miyoko) is Tokyo. In this dream I had, Akane and Italy are NOT YET dating like in my other story. Rated M for violence. Enjoy!**_

_**~X~X~X~ **_

**Akane's POV**

"Germany-kun..? Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around to, what seemed to me, was an abandoned village.

Germany tried his best to act like he knew where he was going but sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Italy, who was sitting in the back with me, gave off a worried expression, his eyes darting place to place, scanning the lonely area.

"Vet's stop here." Germany said steering the huge truck he drove into a treeless patch of grass with the sun shining directly on it.

That wasn't the part that worried me, this patch was the only one around us. Everywhere else was pure forest but...in some place there was sand and that was where the village was, surrounded by sand and no trees until at least five miles from it.

Nii-san sighed looking at the area. "This place seems eerie to me.." Mi-chan and Cleo nodded slowly in agreement.

I was the first to get out of the truck and I was immediately curious of the land we were on. So, I started walking around the patch, heading towards the forest next until Italy grabbed my wrist.

"V-Ve~ We're alright, Osakie, but you seem scared..Everything is okay." The Italian nodded reassuringly though I knew he was scared to.

"Well, Italy-kun, I still feel like we should check this place out. It doesn't feel like a safe place." I said deciding to walk on the path towards the village.

The group looked at each other before deciding to follow me. We stopped at what seemed like a car retail. I grabbed the fence, my red converse stepping in one of the holes that lead over the fence.

Italy looked up at me. "Osakie! Don't go by-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry, Italy-kun~" I gave him a kind smile and hopped to the ground over the fence. Nii-san watched me and gave me a stern glare. "You have to be fine, Osaka-san."

The retail was over run by grass and the cars didn't look like they were there for only months, they looked as if they were collected.

I opened the door to the retail office and as I thought it was also over run by weeds. I walked in slowly and looked around. That's when I saw something, it was laying in the corner, I walked up to it and screamed launching backwards.

I heard a sound of metal against steel and knew Nii-san had used his Katana to cut through the fence.

"ONEE!" I heard Mi-chan call me but I stayed still staring at the dead figure which lay in front of me. It only had some meat left on it and it was a human that was dressed in a suit.

Germany grabbed a hold of me, pulling me away from the body his eyes widening as he stared at it. Italy stepped back in horror himself. "W-What is that?" he said.

I was shaking now but knew I had to calm down so I began to reassure myself that everything was fine. "It's alright I-Italy-kun He died from natural causes it seems." I smiled and began walking away from the scene, the others following me.

We were all quiet for a while, probably all thinking about what we had seen. I sighed to myself as we walked by a dentist office and a pet shop then looked ahead to what seemed like a farm house, it's doors were wide open and I could already see the stuff that was thrown everywhere.

I stopped at the doors. "Let's all head in there at the same time alright?" They nodded and we walked in slowly. Germany turned around a corner and picked up some monkey doll and I was investigating a bed post which read 'Please, don't hurt me.'

Cleo stepped on a can of what said 'monster away'. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell does this work?" She walked up to Germany and sprayed it on him.

"H-Hey! Vhat was zhat for!" He growled but Cleo just giggled.

Italy looked at some recorder. He cocked his head at it and slipped it in his pocket and walked over to view what I was. "'Please Don't Hurt Me'..?" He read then looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and put it down, finally standing back up. "Like I said before, this doesn't seem like a safe place."

Mi-chan nodded in agreement. "Germany, can you see if you can take us away from here? It's getting late and this place is scaring the shit out of me." She shuddered.

"Yea, Let's head back." Nii-san said putting his katana back in it's holder. I started walking after him when I felt something take my hand, I gasped and turned around to see it was Italy.

"O-Oh...God, Italy-kun, You scared me.." I put one hand on my chest and took in a deep breathe. He apologized but kept a tight grip on my hand, making my face feel hot and that's how I knew that I was blushing.

I've had feelings for Italy for a while actually, I thought, no, I felt that he didn't feel the same. Being a girl, I always tried to get closer to him, I would make him food and get him stuff, hoping but at the same time not hoping he would notice my feelings.

I knew if Italy happened to find out, he wouldn't laugh at me or try to avoid me. Although, the thought of what he would do worried me.

We finally made it back to the truck but it was night by then and my legs were killing me. I hopped into the car with everyone else.

Germany grabbed the keys and turned on the car. He began to back up but the car wouldn't move..AT ALL. He kept trying and I could tell he was more then frustrated. I finally reached my hand over to lay on his shoulder. "Germany-kun, Let's go to sleep, we'll worry bout it in the morning."

Germany nodded and turned off the car, he placed his head on the window and closed his eyes. Japan already had his head placed on the passenger window and Mi-chan was leaning on him.

In the back, Cleo was already asleep on her window. Italy and I were the only ones awake. I yawned and he smiled at me, blushing a tiny bit. "You can lay on me if you want, Osakie, Ve~" He said.

I blushed and looked away. "A-Are you sure?" I turned my head a little to see his response and he pulled me into him as he leaned against the window. I blushed harder and my eyes widened as i heard his heart beat and his small 've's every now and then.

I closed my eyes and felt sleep rush over me.

~x~x~x~

My eyes burst open to the sound of clawing at the window. I slowly looked over to see some creature that looked almost like an alien but an animal. I screamed as I found we were surrounded.

Everyone else woke up and saw but it seemed that Germany was the only one who knew what to exactly do. He grabbed his tool box and grabbed a wrench and his whip before rolling down his window and killing what ever those thing were.

"Get out of the car!" Nii-san yelled and we hopped out. My eyes widened as one ran towards me but Nii-san quickly cut it's head off, it's blood spewing everywhere around me.

Italy looked around completely stunned with fear. The things were after him to so he began to run.

"No! Italy-kun!" I yelled grabbing a hatchet and killing the things as I chased after him.

Suddenly I lost him and the things surrounded me and some went after him. I heard a growl further in the forest, noticing that it was the things that were growling, possibilities raced through my mind. I looked around as they one by one disappeared.

Then I heard a short yelp and my eyes widened. "ITALY-KUN!" I screamed, my voice bouncing off the trees and I looked around, afraid I was the only one left.

Germany and Nii-san grabbed me from behind and pulled my back to the car. I saw Mi-chan and Cleo were fine but were heaving in air. There was blood splattered all over the place and I fell to my knees in shock.

"I-Italy-kun...I..lost him...I-I..." I fell down completely now, curling up in a ball trying to stop the immense pain surrounding my heart. Before I knew it I was crying. I guess I wouldn't really call it crying though, it was something much more hurtful than that, the pain would make you not care what happened to you now, it made you want to stay in a ball and die.

I felt their eyes on me, Mi-chan, Cleo, Germany and Nii-san's eyes. They gave me a worried expression and Mi-chan hugged me, but right now, I didn't care about myself.

I got up, my hands shaking wildly, and grabbed my hatchet. "W-We need to find him.." I said in a low voice.

Cleo looked down at the ground. "I-I...Don't know if he's alive Akane..."

I slapped her in the face not knowing exactly what I was doing. She held her hand on the spot but was kind enough to know it wasn't my fault.

"Shut up! I-I know he is..He's a fast runner!" I knew just saying that wouldn't help the group any but I had to comfort myself somehow.

Mi-chan put a hand on Cleo's shoulder and nodded at her before walking up to me. "Onee, Calm down a bit okay..Well, try to find him. We care about him to." I clenched my fist and felt my nose crunch up but I sighed, letting the anger go.

Then, I started walking away, oddly they followed me, knowing exactly were I was headed.

_**~X~X~X~X**_

_**Well, hope you guys like it so far~ I woke up and immediately started writing this! I don't own Hetalia! And I also added stuff to what happened in my dream, like, details but im using the basis of what happened as well xD **_


	2. The Farm House

_**Hi Guys! And So it continues! I was really thinking of giving up on this one but, I got some reviews finally! I hope ya like!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

~**Akane's POV~**

The little farmhouse was finally in sight now, but for some reason. It was lit up. There were even cars there.

I stopped and squinted my eyes, hoping to see something, Although, I only saw a a figure. A woman's figure.

"Get down." Cleo said pulling me down with her. The group following.

"My My, It isn't safe out here. You should you really watch out." I fell back to see the woman with a smile. It was actually a kinda creepy smile.

"Hello there. Welcome to the town. You best be gettin' inside." An old nice-looking man said with a smile. "We got plenty of food."

"What the hell is happening here?!" Germany growled. The man's face became serious. "Those big, nasty things showed up a while ago. They've been taking our people and animals."

"The farmhouse. It was all messy, How did you move in so quick?" Nii-san asked, barely showing any anger. At least he was still normal and not shaken up like the rest of us.

The woman smiled. "Oh that? My My, Darlin'. It still is a mess, we live up stairs. Made it our new home. Since our old one was taken over." She then sighed. "We lived in the woods, in a nice little cottage."

"Germany!" Cleo gasped looking over at shadows that ran in through trees. "Get inside. They're 'bout to go feastin'!" The man ran towards the door and opened it.

I ran in after him and so did everyone else. The farmhouse? It was still messy, as we were told. We followed the woman upstairs and she kindly introduced us to her family.

There were two little girls, The father of them, and the maid. "Wow! Their eyes!" The little girl ran up to me and smiled with joy. "They are so squinty!" She pulled back the corners of her eyes and giggled.

I gave Nii-san and Mi-chan a blank expression. "Have they ever met Asians, by any chance?"

Cleo tried to contain her laughter as the girls mimicked us. "Look! The coffee colored girl is laughing! and what's up with that weird headband?" "Oh Wow! Look sis! This man is so big! His hair looks funny."

The woman sighed. "You'll have to excuse them, They grew up here. Oh, What are your names?"

I bowed. "I'm Akane. This is Miyoko, Cleo, Kiku and Ludwig. It's nice to meet you all."

"Ah! I'm Marcey and This is my husband, Jim. This is my son, Jeremy and his two daughters, May and April. This is our maid. Just call her Maid."

We all looked at each other. "Sounds American..." "American? Well, duh! You are in America!"

"AMERICA?! What if..!" I looked at Nii-san and he shook his head. "America-san is in a meeting.."

"I see.." I sighed and the maid began to speak. "Y-Your rooms..This way.." We followed her. I got a pretty simple pink room. Nii-san and Germany had to share a room and Mi-chan and Cleo also got separate rooms.

I sat on my bed holding the recorder. I rubbed it between my fingers and sighed. What the hell is happening out there? I looked out the window. The moon was bright and it must've been 12 in the morning.

"Where are you..." I sighed, thinking of the simple Italian I had fallen for. The trees whipped in the wind as the shadows ran by them.

I began to tie up some bed sheets as my brain worked on it's own. I opened up the window and let them hang out, I tied it on the bed post and slipped the recorder in my pocket.

I then grabbed my hatchet and slipped it in a hold I had made for it on my thigh. "Italy-kun..." I climbed down the window and ran into the forest

My legs,trembling from the thoughts of horror that shifted in my brain, gave up on me for a little causing me to only walk deeper into the creature filled forest.

The trees towered above my tiny figure and then sudden leaf crunching broke the silence. I gasped and turned around to spot the snarling beast.

It was tall and black, it's eyes weren't visible and it's mouth was huge. When it growled, another mouth shot out of it.

I backed up and the awful feeling of fear spiraled through my being.

I took out my hatchet and watched as it jumped for me. I swung it, causing it to make a direct hit. It yelped and another two launched for me. "What is this?!"

I swung madly, hitting them and missing them. I jumped backwards and felt the ground crack.

Great. A cliff. I ran for them with less fear and more force slicing one's head off. The other grabbed my leg and swung me.

I fell to the ground hard,near the cliff and slowly got up. It roared and ran for me again, I quickly jumped away from it and hit its stomach with the blunt end of the hatchet.

It stumbled and fell back...while I felt my skin rip open and found it's claws dug into my stomach.

My eyes widened as we both fell to the bottom of the cliff.

**~~Cleo's POV~~**

"AKANE!" I burst up from my bed feeling dread and loss. My friend.

I ran into the hallway and hit open the door.

My heart beating faster and my eyes widening to see that my friend was gone.

The window was open and sheets where hanging out and swaying in the breeze.

"Oh no...B-Big Brother...I need your advice.." I looked down and then shook my head.

"JAPAN!" I screamed, waking the whole house.


End file.
